


It's a Dirty, Diseased World in Which We Live

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Immunity, Poetry, Sad, Spoilers for The Death Cure, thomas has no hope, thomas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Newt is all he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dirty, Diseased World in Which We Live

“The following are not immune…”

There’s only a second to worry, for his heart to clench

For his head to throb and his toes to go numb

There’s only a second of anticipation,

And Thomas would rather live in the second of anticipation for eternity

Than hear the next word that comes out of the Rat Man’s mouth.

 

“Newt”

An invisible knife is plunged into Thomas’ soul

Ripping it open, leaving it vulnerable to the dangers of the world

And the world is so dangerous, so dirty, so wrong

Because Newt is not immune

And there is no cure

And this was all for nothing

 

He hasn’t lost Newt yet, but he knows he will

And just knowing is enough

Enough for him to throw in the towel, say adios,

_just be done._

Because Newt is all he’s ever known.

 

From the moment he was pulled out of the box, Newt was there

Thomas remembers no other life

His memory spans a short time, but it feels like an eternity

An eternity spent with the blonde with a limp

 

He knows what will happen to his friend

He’s seen the Flare do its work

As it takes its victim and turns them into anyone’s worst nightmare

A monster

A monster that looks back at you when you look in the mirror

 

Newt will still have his blonde hair, his limp

But he won’t be Newt

He won’t be _Tommy’s_ Newt

The Newt Thomas has spent an eternity with

Will be gone

 

Newt will be gone, Thomas will be lost,

And again he wonders why he puts himself through this.

 

There is no good answer.

Because there is no good reason to keep going

Other than that voice in his head that tells him

_Giving up is not an option_

But when will it become the only option?

 

_Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> the "giving up" is Thomas giving up on saving Newt and killing him instead. :)


End file.
